gurpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sins of the Father
A story of Infopunk Earth by Maximara "Father, help me," pleaded a frighted voice. Father Domingus looked up from his bible and went rigid. Right before him stepping through the door was what looked like a Succubus, horns and all. As the demon approached him he heard a clop clop. Looking down he realized it was due to the creature's hooves striking the stone floor. "What do you want spawn of Satan?" The Succubus winced as if slapped in the face. "Please, I think...I think I have been possessed." Father Domingus blinked. "How could you be possessed, demon?" "That just it; I am not a demon. I'm Joan Silverstone and I woke up like this." Joan shook her head. "I should not be surprised you came here, girl," hissed the demon in a lower deeper voice. "Father Domingus, it is? Why don't you and I have some fun?" "You will release this girl, demon!" fumed Father Domingus brandishing a crucifix. The demon snorted. "I'm a succubus not a vampire. Sheesh. Get your mythology right. Pity your predecessor is not here. He was quite willing to engage in the pleasures of the flesh. In fact, it is thanks to him that I am here." Father Domingus felt something in the pit of his stomach. There had always been rumors about what happened to some of the young girls the man had 'taken under his wing' but then those people had started coming forward. "Ah I see you understand," smiled the demon. "How are you able to enter this House of God?" The demon laughed. "House of God? House of Sin is more like it. Do you think this woman was the only one your predecessor broke his vows with?" The demon shook her head. "He was a good man" said the first voice. "Hmph. Right and I am the freaking Pope. I am surprised that you have enough mental strength to challenge my control give the improvements I made to this body." "Her faith is strong." "Faith in what? A God that just looked on as this woman was treated as a sexual plaything? I must say such blind faith is amusing." "I will fight you demon." The demon chuckled. "How? You are still brandishing that cross like it is doing something." The demon ran up and grabbed the crucifix. "See no effect," she gloated as she kissed it. "Enough," said the woman in another voice. "Oh you, miss self-righteous. If it wasn't for your meddling I would have made this woman my host years ago." Father Domingus took a step back as the demon changed form and what stood before him looked like an angel. "Host?" asked the woman. "Yes it easier to believe that then the truth." "What truth?" asked Father Domingus. "A young girl's mind shatters as the two people she trusts sexually abuse her," said the angel. "There is is no possession here, Father. Only a shattered mind." The angel lifted the crucifix. "That is why this didn't work." "Two people? Oh no." "Afraid so, Father." Note: If you are wondering this is kind of inspired by The Three Faces of Eve (the movie not the book) Category:Vignettes Category:Fanwork